Hadiah
by chenma
Summary: "Semoga kekasih mu suka dengan hadiahnya." "Engg—i-iya. Terima kasih." Kekasih? Bolehkah ia berharap? This B.A.P's fanfic guys! JongLo and DaeLo couple here! Mind to review ?


_"Semoga kekasih mu suka dengan hadiahnya."_

_"Engg—i-iya. Terima kasih."_

_Kekasih? Bolehkah ia berharap?_

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ….**

**Hadiah**

.

.

.

Pair: JongLo, DaeLo

Rating: T

Disclaimer: B.A.P punya agensi, cerita punyaku

A/N: aku kalah dan kena hukuman. mereka bilang aku harus bilang suka pada anak laki - laki -yang mereka sudah tau- aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

Jongup memperhatikannya lagi. Ah kenapa ia begitu ragu untuk mengambilnya? Padahal beberapa hari lalu ia sudah yakin untuk memberikan benda yang diperhatikannya itu untuk dia.

Ya .. dia.

Dia yang disukainya.

Dia yang wajahnya akhir – akhir ini selalu menari – nari dalam pikirannya.

Dia yang akhir – akhir ini selalu merusak sistem kerja otaknya untuk berpikir lebih _real_.

Dia yang akhir – akhir ini mengganggu setiap konsentrasinya dalam mengerjakan setiap tugas kuliahnya.

Dia ... yang tak tau dengan kata dan cara apa untuk menggambarkan sosoknya.

Intinya, dia lah yang membuat hidup seorang Moon Jongup berwarna setiap harinya.

.

"Untuk kekasih mu? Itu akan jadi hadiah termanis untuknya." Seruan itu mengembalikan raganya ke dunia nyata. Kepalanya ditolehkan, tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang perempuan dengan seragam khas toko yang baru beberapa menit ia masuki.

Perempuan itu membalas senyumannya sembari tangannya menggapai sebuah gantungan _handphone_ dengan bandul bulan sabit.

"Ah maaf tapi—"

"Tidak, ini ku berikan gratis untuk mu. Anggap saja sebagai penglaris toko kami yang baru saja buka." Tersenyum kembali dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika benda yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi telah terbungkus rapi di dalam sebuah kotak berwarna biru di dalam genggamannya.

"Semoga kekasih mu suka dengan hadiahnya."

"Engg—i-iya. Terima kasih."

Kekasih? Bolehkah ia berharap?

.

Suasana kelas mahasiswa jurusan teknik komputer gaduh siang itu. Salahkan Kang _sonsangnim_ yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu untuk mengisi mata kuliah praktek teknik komputernya pada kelas itu.

Telat, mungkin, pikir mahasiswanya.

Dan kebanyakan kebiasaan orang yang dididik pada umumnya, ketika tak ada orang yang mendidik mereka maka mereka akan bermain untuk membunuh waktu menunggu kedatangan pendidik mereka.

.

Jongup menolehkan kepalanya pada deretan bangku di depannya. Dua kursi di sisi paling kiri dan paling kanan kosong tapi siang ini dia datang ke kelas berdua bersama Youngjae, teman baiknya. Jadi, tidak akan asyik jika mereka duduk terpisah dengan jarak terlampau jauh—dibatasi oleh tiga kursi yang diapit dua kursi kosong tadi.

"Himchan-ah kau duduk di sebelah Yongguk saja, ne? Aku ingin berdekatan dengan Youngjae." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari orang bernama Himchan, Jongup sudah melempar ransel berwarna hitam ke kursi paling pojok kanan.

"Kau menghindarinya, ya?" Jongup hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan Youngjae padanya sebelum menghampiri empat temannya—yang tengah duduk melingkar di dekat meja dosen.

.

Seperti anak yang lain, Jongup ingin membunuh waktu untuk menunggu dosen mereka yang belum datang tanpa harus otaknya berfantasi tentang seseorang—yang menurut Youngjae tengah dihindarinya.

Menghindar? Bisakah dikatakan seperti itu? Bisakah ia yang lebih memilih kursi di paling pojok kiri adalah alasan ia untuk menghindari seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi paling pojok kanan tepat di belakang kursi Himchan? Bisakah?

.

"Jongup-ah ayo ikut bermain! Ada hukumannya loh!" Jongup bergabung dalam lingkaran lima temannya itu. Mereka—Yongguk, Himchan, Sehun, Youngjae, dan Kai- tengah bermain permainan yang—katanya-namanya permainan ayam.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau cukup berkata tiga dan kalau ada tiga jempol yang terangkat maka kau menang. Mengerti?"

"Arasseo. Tapi, apa hukumannya?"

"Nyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau sukai di kelas ini."

"MWO?" Yongguk dan Himchen terkekeh, sedangkan Youngjae mengutuk Sehun dan Kai yang tersenyum penuh arti.

_Dasar mulut singa! Tak bisa jaga rahasia_, cibirnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang disuka?"

"Kau bertele – tele, Moon. Ayo mulai!"

Semua mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan jempol berada di atas. Mereka mulai berkonsentrasi pada permainan ayam ini.

"Lima." Seru Yongguk.

"Argh sial." Himchan menggerutu mendapati lima jempol yang berhasil terangkat dan Yongguk menang dengan mengumpati satu tangannya di belakang badan.

"Dua." Seru Youngjae kemudian mendesah kecewa karena gagal.

"Empat." Seru Kai kemudian kekehan terdengar setelahnya. Kai berhasil—sama seperti Yongguk.

"Enam. Yes." Jongup berhasil membuat teman – temannya mengangkat ibu jari mereka sebanyak enam buah.

"Tiga. Yes." Itu Sehun.

"Empat. Argh shit!" dan permainan terus berlanjut hingga menyisakan Jongup dan Kai.

"Kalahkan dia, Moon." Bisik Himchan. Tapi Kai yang dijuluki sebagai raja _game_ tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan lima puluh orang lebih mahasiswa di kelasnya untuk bilang '_saranghae_' terang - terangan pada seseorang yang disukainya di kelas.

Gengsi itu penting, katanya.

"Satu."

"Wow sayang sekali." Ujar Kai meremehkan Jongup karena tidak bisa membangunkan satu jempol saja.

"Eng—D-tiga—YES! Moon Jongup, kau kalah! Haha ..."

"Hei kau curang! Kau mau bilang dua tapi kau ganti menjadi tiga! Kau—"

"Tidak, Moon. Kau boleh melakukan itu." Jongup memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Sehun tapi Sehun tetap memasang wajah kasihan padanya.

Oh kenapa nasibnya sial sekali?

"Sana kau nyatakan cinta!" Yongguk mendorong Jongup hingga ia terdorong beberapa langkah ke depan, tapi Jongup kembali mundur dan mereka kembali mendorongnya.

"Aish tinggal bilang, Zelo _saranghae_, selesai 'kan?" ujar Kai sambil membuat _love sign_ dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Youngjae dan Sehun jijik melihatnya.

"Hanya katakan _saranghae_ lalu kembali bermain. Sana cepat!" kali ini Himchan yang mendorongnya tapi Jongup tetap tak bergeming.

"Moon, kau membuang – buang waktu!" kali ini Sehun yang mengoceh tapi tetap saja tidak membuat seorang Moon Jongup maju ke depan menuju tempat di mana seseorang bernama Zelo berada.

Zelo.

Choi Junhong.

Iya, Junhong. Dia lah yang selama ini mewarnai hidup Jongup. Seseorang yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata atau cara apapun.

Junhong.

Seseorang yang ia hindari akhir – akhir ini.

Seseorang yang—

"Daehyun-ah mana pajak jadian mu dengan Zelo, hah? Kau harus mentraktir kami sepulang kuliah nanti."

—sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kekasih dari namja bernama Jung Daehyun.

"Pajak jadian bapak mu! Tidak ada yang begituan di jaman sekarang ini. Sana minta sama nenek mu!" kemudian cibiran dan seruan lain terdengar. Meledek dua sejoli yang beberapa hari lalu baru diikat hatinya dengan rasa bernama cinta.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, bodoh. Aku nyatakan pada Luhan saja, ne?"

"Masih nekat kau lakukan itu, aku tak segan – segan mematahkan tulang kaki mu, Moon Jongup." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga tulang - tulang jarinya mengeluarkan bunyi gemerutuk. Membuat teman - temannya yang melihat bergidik ngeri.

"Yasudah katakan ke Kyungsoo saja, ne? Atau ke Himchan saja, ya?"

"Sampai berani kau melakukannya, aku yang akan bilang pada Junhong bahwa kau sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali masuk kuliah. Bagaimana, Moon?" Jongup meneguk salivanya berat. Bang Yongguk di depannya ini sudah dimasuki aura _evil_ bernama cintai-dan-lindungi-Himchan-sampai-mati-nya. Jadi, daripada ia babak belur karena dihajar habis - habisan oleh Daehyun dan komplotannya, lebih baik dia langsung menjalani hukumannya meski hal tersebut bisa dijadikan alasan Daehyun untuk menghabisinya.

_Huft baiklah Jongup. Kau bisa. Katakan lalu kembali bermain._

Jongup mulai mengatur napasnya. Tarik buang, tarik buang, oh leganya. Dan kaki – kakinya mulai melangkah. Menghampiri sosok berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam kebiruan di kursi paling pojok kiri.

Tunggu? Sejak kapan sosok itu berpindah tempat?

"Engg—Zelo." Sosok itu menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Kepalanya diangkat sehingga orbs matanya menatap tepat pada dua orbs milik Jongup.

_Dia menatap ku! Argh ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku!_

"Ne?"

"A-aku i-ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kakinya bergetar. Jari – jari tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung kemejanya. Matanya melirik resah pada Daehyun—sang kekasih Zelo-yang tengah tertawa di sudut kanan kelas dengan kartu remi di tangannya.

"Apa?" ikut melirik ke Daehyun, "katakan saja, Moon. Tidak usah pikirkan Daehyun." Zelo tersenyum, membuat hati Jongup menghangat melihatnya.

_Ya Tuhan kenapa namja malaikat seperti dia bisa menjadi kekasih dari Daehyun si anak brandal itu, eoh?_

"Moon?"

"A-ah _mianhae_." Kali ini matanya melirik pada kelima temannya yang berusaha menahan senyum setan mereka. Sebenarnya hanya empat karena Youngjae memasang wajah cemas. Ntah cemas untuk apa. Cemas untuk keselamatannya dari Daehyun atau cemas karena—

"Jongup? Ayolah katakan."

"Junhong aku menyukai mu" Jeda sejenak untuk melirik Daehyun—yang masih fokus pada kartu reminya, "itu ... disuruh Kai." Kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

.

Tangannya memutar – mutar benda berbentuk kotak itu. Kelas terakhir sudah berakhir sejak tadi namun dirinya enggan beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki sekarang. Kursi panjang di taman kampus, tempat favoritnya bersama Zelo.

Ya, Zelo.

Ah tidak, ia lebih suka memanggilnya sebagai Junhong.

Zelo itu panggilan dari Daehyun.

_Panggilan yang aneh_, menurutnya.

"Moon?" kepalanya menengadah. Terkesima sesaat sebelum tangannya buru – buru mengumpati benda kotak yang ia pegang ke belakang badannya.

"Junhong? K-kau?"

"Kau tidak pulang?" menggeser duduknya untuk mempersilahkan sosok bernama Junhong di depannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Malas, nanti saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Daehyun ada urusan sebentar jadi aku menunggunya."

"Pulang bersama?"

"Tentu saja." Junhong terkekeh. Pipinya merona. Meski tipis tapi mata Jongup tetap bisa melihatnya. Begitu kentara sampai – sampai membuat dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Oiya tadi itu apa?"

"Eh? Apa?" kepalanya sedikit miring, lucu. Membuat sosok di sebelahnya terkekeh.

"Benda yang di belakang badan mu. Apa itu hadiah untuk kekasih mu?" tersenyum dengan paksa, perlahan ia mengeluarkan benda kotan itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Junhong.

"Wah ini manis sekali. Kekasih mu akan senang menerimanya."

"Sayangnya ini bukan untuk kekasih ku." tersenyum miris sambil memandangi isi dari kotak itu kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"A-ah maaf." Junhong tertunduk karena salah berbicara. Tapi Jongup justru tertawa. Membuatnya heran, "Apa yang lucu, Moon?"

"Kau! Haha ..."

"Aku?"

"Ya kau! Sudahlah, tak apa. Tak punya kekasih bukan berarti dunia ini akan berakhir 'kan?" menurut Junhong itu sebuah pertanyaan tapi dalam otak Jongup itu merupakan sebuah pernyataan untuk menguatkan rasa nyeri yang semakin terasa menyiksa.

"Yap. Lalu itu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk mu saja. Itu pun kalau kau mau."

"Tentu saja mau. Ini manis sekali." Jongup terpengarah. Namun setelahnya senyum manis diberikannya pada Junhong.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Junhong mengangkat _handphone_nya. Di sudut kanannya sudah tergantung gantungan _handphone_ dengan bulan sabit sebagai bandulnya.

"Bagus kok."

"Ish komentar apa itu? Ini kan bulan sabit."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Ish dasar bodoh! Marga mu kan Moon. Itu artinya bulan. Nah bulan sabit ini akan selalu mengingatkan ku dengan mu."

"Uhuk. M-maksud mu?" Jongup terbatuk namun Junhong tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Gantungan _handphone_ ini akan selalu mengingatkan ku pada mu, Moon. Pada seorang sahabat yang sangat baik pada ku." Awalnya senang tapi setelahnya ia merasa didorong jatuh ke dalam jurang dengan kalimat itu.

_Hanya sahabat, ya?_

"Zelo-ya. Junhongie baby~"

"Ah itu Daehyun, aku duluan ya, Moon. Jangan melamun terlalu lama. Ingat, tidak punya kekasih tak membuat dunia ini berakhir! Pay~" sosok itu berdiri kemudian berlari dan menerjang Daehyun—yang sebelumnya merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar untuk menyambutnya. Mereka berpelukan dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanpa perpisahan pada Jongup yang tersenyum.

Tersenyum penuh arti.

Biarlah. Biarlah Junhong bukan berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Biarlah pernyataan cintanya hari ini dianggap hanya sebagai suruhan atas hukumannya. Biarlah Junhong tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Toh, dari pembicaraan tadi dirinya tau bahwa Junhong tak akan pernah melupakannya. Junhong akan selalu mengingatnya lewat hadiah manis yang ia berikan padanya. Ya, biarlah.

**END**

* * *

Note tambahan:

Argh maaf kalau kurang gimana gitu soalnya idenya mentok-tok-tok banget sih! Tadinya tuh mau yang lebih sedih tapi malah kayak gini akhirnya. Maaf juga ye kalau pairnya gimana gitu deh. Maklumin aje ye baru suka sama B.A.P dan kebetulan saya mau berkarya dengan chara B.A.P. Tapi ya kalau hasilnya mengecewakan maaf aje ye. Haha ... the last, **mind to review?**


End file.
